


Chester Knows Rob's Secret

by callmeb



Series: The Benefit of Sharing A Room with Chester Bennington [2]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, Robbie, I know what you’ve been doing... I know what you do to me while I sleep... You wanna know how I know, Robbie?... Because one time you forgot to make sure I was asleep first.”<br/>Chester knows what Rob does to him, so what is Chester going to do when Rob is the one asleep first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chester Knows Rob's Secret

“Man, what a fucking show tonight,” Chester enthusiastically wails as he and Rob enter their hotel room. They’ve got a new album out and tonight was the first show they’d played in months. They’re in some nice hotel in some big city is some cold state.

“Yeah, man, I know. That was great! But damn I think I’m done for the night,” Rob replied. Starting up the touring schedule always takes him a few days, and he just wants to relax.

“I’m too wired right now,” Chester disagrees, dropping his luggage and plopping face down on the nearest bed. He rolls over and finds the television remote, turning on some movie station. Rob puts his own bag down on the other mattress and gets himself settled in. As much as he wants to stay awake and wait for Chester to start those _insatiable_ wet dreams, Rob is spent. The tour has only begun, though, and he has plenty of time to have his fun later. Right now, he just wants sleep.

And sleep he gets; for about an hour. He’s woken up suddenly, to a dark room and heat radiating behind him. It takes a minute for the sleep to dissipate and his mind to register what woke him. Chester fucking Bennington is in his bed.

All hot and handsy and needy and wanting. Rob thinks he must still be sleeping, having a wet dream of his own for once. Because since when has Chester ever been in his bed before? Never, that’s when.

Chester’s hand is working its way past Rob’s boxers and grips at his quickly growing dick, while the older man breathes heavily and sucks on an earlobe.

“What the—,” Rob begins to question, not sure what is going on.

Chester starts whispering in his young friend’s ear once he realizes Rob is awake.

“You know, Robbie, I know what you’ve been doing.”

Rob’s heart skips a beat. _Joe finally ratted me out!_ He thinks immediately. _Chaz is mad. He’s going to get his revenge on me or something. Oh God, what’s he going to do?_

But he doesn’t have a chance to respond. Chester keeps talking. Hot breath is dancing against his ear and neck. A hand is wrapped strong around him, pumping hard yet painfully slow.

“I know what you do to me while I sleep. I know why you never have a problem with sharing a room instead of getting separates.”

Rob moans as he feels Chester press against his ass, grinding his hard member in tight circles.

“How long have you been doing it to me, hmm? Just this past year? The year before that, too? How many times have you jerked me off and rubbed your fat cock against my ass? Just like this,” he does to Rob what Rob has done to him so many times now.

Hand pumping up and down. Dick grinding, trying to escape and explode.

“How many times have you shot your load in your boxers? How many times have you gotten your hand covered in my sticky, hot come?” Chester removes his hand from Rob’s boxers suddenly and shoves his shoulder, forcing the younger man to lay flat on his stomach.

Rob doesn’t even know what to think. Chester sounds mad, but he keeps touching Rob, keeps licking along his neck and grinding into his ass. Wouldn’t Chester punch him or something if he were mad? Not jerk him off?

Chester’s hand is now in Rob’s hair, pulling hard, jerking his head back. And he’s growling in the drummer’s ear now, “You wanna know how I know, Robbie?” He licks along a pulsing vein in Rob’s neck. His free hand starts tugging at the edge of his boxers. “Because one time you forgot to make sure I was asleep first.”

He can't believe he’d made the mistake of checking, that one of those many times when he'd climbed into Chester's bed, the man hadn't actually been asleep.

_Oh God, what's he going to do?_

If Rob were actually able to see Chester’s smirk, he’d say it looks playful yet devilish at the same time. Instead, he only feels the tight pull of lips against his skin that lets him know the older man is planning something big. Chester stops grinding and puts space between the men’s bodies just long enough to harshly pull down both their boxers. And then he brings their skin together. He uses his knees to force Rob’s thighs apart.

“You know, I let you after that time though. But I gotta say, what’s it take to get a guy laid ‘round here?” He loosens his grip slightly on Rob’s hair as he focuses on his friend’s body. His rock hard dick easily slides between the tight ass cheeks of the drummer. Chester slowly moves his hips up and down, rubbing his full length against that tight hole. Rob gasps at the feeling of hot skin pulsing between his cheeks; he can feel the wetness slowly leaking out of Chester’s tip, slowly coating his crack with every move up and down.

“I pretended I was asleep and I moaned and groaned and begged for it. I begged for it hard and fast, and all I ever got was third base outta you,” he whines disappointedly. Chester’s hand is now completely removed from Rob’s hair, now sliding down Rob’s strong back muscles. He slips his thin hand between Rob and the mattress and starts rubbing his dick again. Chester’s other hand is firmly squeezing one ass cheek. His thumb is close to Rob’s entrance as he holds his ass open to slide against him. Rob can do nothing but moan while the other man does as he pleases. He’s managed to reach one hand over his shoulder and tangle his fingers in Chester’s hair, holding his hot mouth against his skin. Everything Chester is doing to him feels unbelievably good. Who knew this could have been happening sooner?

“So this year, I’ll just have to take control, won’t I?” Rob swears he can hear laugher in the growl.

“Ugh, fuck yes, Chaz,” he finally groans out, surprised that he can talk at this point, with all these feelings. “Please Ches….yes... ugh… I’m sorry. Just--,” Rob fumbles, unable to form a complete sentence. The singer keeps rubbing his thumb over the slit of Rob’s dick, then rubbing the pre-come down his shaft and lightly grazing his balls before he moves his thumb back up and does it again. Rob can feel Chester’s other thumb slowly inching its way towards his hole. And every time the tip of Chester’s dick grazes against it, he feels Chaz push just a little bit harder. Rob isn’t sure which he’s going to put inside him first and it’s driving him mad with anticipation.

“You had so many chances to fuck me and you didn’t. So now I’m gonna fuck you, baby.” As he says those last words, the thin man finally presses his dick against Rob’s opening until it gives way and he slips inside.

“Oh, fuck Ches!” Rob half moans, half yells out.

“You like that, don’t you, baby? I’m not the only that likes it rough, am I?” He slides in all the way quickly, not taking time to let Rob adjust to the sudden intrusion.

“Ugh, Ches that feels so good. Go deeper. Ugh… please Chaz!” The drummer is writhing beneath the smaller man, bucking his hips back onto Chester’s dick, and then forward into Chester’s hand.

Rob turns his head to the side and strains, yanking his friend’s head toward him and clashing their lips together. Both men are bucking against each other and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Once they are both in need of oxygen again, Chester pulls away. He leans back, pulling Rob by the hips until he is up on his hands and knees and Chester finally has better access to his dick.

“Mmm, you’ve got such a nice cock, Rob. You could a fucked me a long time ago with this. Yeah, I bet you would feel so fucking good inside me, Robbie.” Chester is resting his head between Rob’s shoulder blades as he pumps his hand in sync with his thrusts. He’s moving fast, in and out, in and out. His free hand is gripping Rob’s right hip in a vice to pull him down harder. He thrusts so hard that his balls spank against Rob’s own loud and rhythmically.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so tight. Ugh take my cock, baby. You like that, don’t you?” Chester is saying things Rob has heard before, but he’s never heard them directed at him and that fact makes every word fill him with a heavy lust.

Rob keeps his ass stuck out high and his shoulders low so that his head is against the pillow. He’s thinking about all the things he can do to his friend now. It sounds like he has permission. Rob has always wanted to fuck Chaz and now he can’t stop thinking about it. He’s thinking about how it could be Chester’s pretty mouth sucking his dick instead of just a hand. He’s thinking about how he can hold the singer’s head still and fuck his mouth deep. He thinking about watching Chester suck his dick until he explodes in the man’s mouth.

He can just picture Chaz swallowing every drop of come. He can just picture white dripping from those lips. He can just picture that man begging for a cock to be stuffed inside him.

Rob doesn’t realize that he’s wrapped his hand around Chester’s to help pump his dick until he’s close to climax and Chester skillfully speeds up his jerks. Chester moves just a little higher to get the best angle and slows down his thrusting. Now he’s hitting the deepest part of Rob’s insides, harder than he was before, and the slowed speed allows Rob to feel the pulsing veins of the dick inside him. He can’t help but squeeze his insides, trying to pull Chester deeper inside, wanting to feel more and more, and wishing this didn’t have to end. But he’s close. Chester’s hand is relentless. The squeezing of his muscles causes Chester to yell out in pleasure, “Holy fucking shit, Rob!”

That powerful voice is followed by the feeling of hot liquid shooting inside him. Chester is so deep that Rob can almost feel his load shoot into his stomach. It only takes a moment for Rob to follow, too high on the feeling to form words or sounds, unloading himself over both his and Chester’s hand and covering the bed sheets with white hot juice beneath him.

Chester slumps onto Rob, the sudden weight causing Rob’s muscles to give beneath him and he plops flat onto the bed. He’s too exhausted to care that his stomach is smack against his own come. They both lay there, unmoving except for their heaving chests trying to bring oxygen to their lungs.

Quite some time passes before they are both back to normal respiration, and Chester slowly inches his way out of Rob, rolling over to let his sweaty chest get some cool air. The men both end up falling asleep like that: naked, sweaty, and covered in bodily fluids. After the first concert of the tour and their sexual encounter of the night, neither seem to give a damn about anything but sleep.

 

\---

 

Chester is the first one up the next morning, already getting out of the shower by the time Rob forces his eyes open.

“Rise and shine Rob! We gotta hit the road. Early sound check today. Mike’s already bringing us breakfast,” the man is his usually self: loud and cheery and always on the move. Rob just blinks at the older man. It’s too early for so much energy.

“Well? Move it, buddy! Get your lazy ass up!” He claps his shoes together in front of Rob’s face to wake the younger man up more. He rubs his eyes and get out of bed, sauntering into the bathroom. He knows what happened last night can’t be a dream. His ass is sore, he’s got dried come between his legs and on his stomach, and there’s one distinct bite mark on his shoulder that couldn’t have just appeared there.

The band goes about their normal tour routine, food and driving and sound check and gigs. A couple days later they hit up another hotel and Rob and Chester are roommates again, like always. Rob is still tired, not used to the touring schedule yet, but he’s determined to stay awake. Glancing over at Chester, the singer is seemingly trying to do the same thing.

Looks like the men rooming together have gone from wet dreams and hand jobs to a game of ‘He Who Sleeps First Gets Fucked.'


End file.
